The Cruise
by ResonatingLight666
Summary: Holly, Artemis, Butler, and Mr. & Mrs. Fowl go on a cruise. Really more exciting than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Fowl Manor**

"So, I'll see you later, I suppose." Minerva Paradizo was standing in the front doorway of Fowl Manor. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, along with Butler, Artemis, and Holly, were going on a cruise to a beautiful little island in the Irish Sea. Holly was disguised as a human girl of 16. She had been introduced to Mr. Fowl and the twins (much to her and Artemis' displeasure) as Artemis' girlfriend. Now, Myles and Beckett were running around the house chanting in singsong voices, "Artemis has a girlfriend, Artemis has a girlfriend!"

Anyway, Minerva was asked to take care of the twins while Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were away. She gladly obliged, evidently not realizing how difficult Myles and Beckett could be. (Actually, "difficult" is a bit of an underestimate-"impossible is more like it.)

"Minerva, dear, I'm sure you'll have an excellent time with the twins," Angeline Fowl shot Myles and Beckett, who had just come running to say good bye, a stern glance, "And Artemis has agreed to let you use his computer and software."

Artemis scowled. "Of course," he said, "Just stay out of my study, please."

"Fine. Thanks," Minerva replied. Then she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Artemis closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment. Minerva looked up at him. "Be careful-I don't want to lose you" she said softly.

"Don't worry, I will," he promised. Then he turned to his parents and said, "Let's go. Minerva should be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Irish Beauty_, Day 2 of the Cruise

Aboard the _Irish Beauty_, Artemis was waiting for Holly. "Why do girls take so long to get ready?" he wondered out loud to Butler.

"Holly's probably changing and putting on make-up and who-knows-what-else," Butler replied. Of course, both of them knew that she would never take so long on her appearance, so Artemis knocked on her door.

"Holly?"

"Mud Man, go away," she said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Hmmm. I thought I was 'Mud Boy'."

"Oh, whatever. I'm busy."

"With what, exactly?"

"Fine, Artemis. Come in and see for yourself."

So Artemis opened the door ever so slowly. He saw Holly bent over her phone, a worried look on her face.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here," was her only reply. Before Artemis had time to say anything else, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the window. _Two feet above the water. Perfect_. _And, she could shield them both. Not Butler, though_, she thought._ He can take Mrs. and Mr. Fowl to the deck to wait for a lifeboat-the he should take his time._

"Butler? Go take Mr. and Mrs. Fowl to the deck," she said, her voice layered with the fairy _Mesmer_. Butler obeyed, but not because of the Mesmer, because there was something about Holly's voice that was different, it was as if she knew something…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fowl Manor**

"Let's play football."

"No. I wanna play rugby."

_Where'd they learn to play rugby?_ Minerva wondered, _seriously, they're only 5 years old._

"Football!"

"Rugby!"

"FOOTBALL!"

"RUGBY!"

"FFOOOOTTBBAA-"

"Hush!" said Minerva.

"Min-air-wa, can't I just call you Minnie?"

That was Beckett. Minerva rolled her eyes. This was going to be slightly harder than she had thought.

"Fine," she muttered. _Ugh. Were they always this annoying?_

"Myles, Beckett, why don't we play a nice game like tag?"

"Yeah! Let's play tackle tag!" exclaimed Beckett.

"Ummm…Not that kind of tag, just regular tag." Minerva was feeling a bit uneasy about her job as a babysitter by now.

"But I don't want to," complained Myles, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's eat."

"Sure," Minerva said with enthusiasm-how terribly annoying can little kids be when they're eating?

"I want caviar." stated Myles. _Just like Artemis_, Minerva thought.

"Yay! Lunc h time-I want a mango, cantaloupe, orange, and banana smoothie with some espresso."

"Are you sure about that?" Minerva sincerely hoped he wasn't-what would the hired cook say when she ordered two plates of caviar and one mango-whatever smoothie with espresso?"Yep. I'm sure-Butler makes it for me all the time."

_OK_, Minerva thought_, I'll ask the cook for the caviar and Beckett's smoothie-what could go wrong?_

A lot could go wrong, as it seemed. Like when she placed the order, the cook stared at her as if she had sprouted another head.

After; the meal had been prepared, she carried it upstairs to the dinning room. The smoothie weighed a ton and the cook had really given her a hard time about him going lout of his way to fill her order. Evidently he thought she was the one who would drink the smoothie.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Butler when he gets back," she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Irish Beauty**

"Artemis, listen," Holly said pleadingly, "I…Ark Sool is going to destroy the ship in exactly one hour. We need to get out."

"How do you know?" he asked, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Foaly sent a message to my phone. Apparently, Sool found a way to talk to Opal-Foaly keeps a video cam on both of them at al times. Anyway, Foaly herd him talking about sinking the ship. He's probably under us right now.

Artemis nodded. "We should get going, then.

"Wait-Artemis. I have to tell you something. If we…don't make it through this…I just want to say…"

"Holly"

She blushed. "I love you, Arty," she said. Well actually, it came out more like "Iloveyouarty."

"What?" he asked, a puzzled look on his brow.

"I love you, Arty," she said, this time slightly slower.

Artemis smiled. "I love you too, Holly." And then he; entangled his arms with hers and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, his parted ever so slightly, his tongue flitting in and out of both their mouths.

When Holly finally pulled back, she was panting. Artemis locked at her. For the first time that night, he noticed what she was wearing.

Major Holly Short of the LEPrecon unit was sitting there in his arms wearing a white lacy bra, cup size C, and a green and white polka-dot thong.

"Umm…Holly, what are you wearing?"

"What does it look like?" she snapped, her face reddening, "You should get undressed, too."

As Artemis took off his clothes, Holly packed a flesh colored bag with his cell phone, wallet, bathing suit, some flint, and her bikini top.

"OK. Let's go," she said and strapped the bag to her back. "You go first."

Artemis nodded and opened the window. He had forty more minutes to get as far away from the ship as possible. Great. He positioned himself and jumped into the freezing water.

"Wait," Holly called and handed him some electronic underwater wings, flippers, and a scuba (Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus. I just had to put that in here) mask that had been upgraded by Foaly to pull oxygen from the water. (That's not my idea- it's D.J. MacHale's)

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"One more thing," she said coyly, leaning forward out the window and briefly brushing her lips across his.

"Go."

After adjusting his gear, Artemis plunged into the water. Holly watched him for a moment and then jumped into the Irish Sea…


	5. Chapter 5

**Fowl Manor**

Minerva Paradizo was ready to pull her hair out. What had Artemis said? "They'll love you." Humph. It was hard to believe that they were 'loving' her. Minerva glanced up from her book.

The twins had insisted upon watching the news.

_"On Thursday, the weather will be around 70ºF- a high of 75º…"_

Then, she heard something on the TV.

"A devastating thing happened today. The cruise ship The Irish Beauty was shipwrecked about 2 miles from the shore. 350 were killed and 152 are still missing. There are only 498 survivors, including Domovoi Butler, and Mr. and Mrs. Artemis Fowl Senior. Their son of 17, Artemis Fowl II, and his girlfriend, Holly Coral Short, are amongst the missing. No one knows what you hear anything or have any information on the young couple or anyone else, please come to the Dublin Police HQ. Thank you."

Minerva, who had been frozen throughout the short speech and several moments afterward, finally reacted and buried her head in her hands. The tears poured hot down her cheeks and onto her lap. _What happened? Well whatever it is, it has to involve the fairies. _That was one thing she was sure of: It involved the fairies.


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere on the shore of the Irish Sea

Artemis would've called his parents and hope for pickup, but Holly was occupying both of his hands. He had been forced to rescue her when Sool himself came and damaged her equipment. Fortunately for Artemis, Ark had run out of air in his oxygen tank and had to return to the surface. Right now, Artemis was fiddling with Holly's bra clasp while at the same time, attempting CPR.

The first priority is to get her breathing, he thought, and I can't do that with her chest trapped inside a non-expandable bra.

When he finally achieved this, he laid her gently on the rocks. Now, he needed to figure out where they were, but he would not-could not leave Holly. Looking around, Artemis saw that they were most definitely in the artistic city of Drogheda.

Then, Holly groaned.

"Holly," he murmured, "Are you okay?"


End file.
